winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella
Stella is a fictional character from the animated series Winx Club. She is the second girl of the club to be introduced, the first being Bloom. Stella first appears in Una Fata A Gardenia ''(translation: ''A Fairy in Gardenia) (4kids dub: "It Feels Like Magic"). She is the catalyst for Bloom beginning to discover who she really is. Stella has been kept back a grade by accidentally exploding an entire lab, trying to create a new shade of pink. Personality Profile Stella is a 17-year-old blonde. Even though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella cares a lot about her friends. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella is always seen wearing a beautiful smile on her pretty face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion and which clothes look best on her and which dresses best matches her pretty face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but gets spelled in return. She'd rather flirt with the boys than study and do work. The other girls sometimes get annoyed at Stella. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends don't always like getting set up. However, despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. As she is one year older than the other girls, Stella often takes up the role of a leader. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this didn't mean so much to her. She uses her magic for anything but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. Her signature color varies from yellow to bright orange. Seasons Season 1 In this season, Stella brought Bloom to Alfea when Bloom discovered her magical abilities. She forms a team, Winx Club, with four other girls, Bloom, Tecna, Musa and Flora. Together, they fought evil and brought peace and harmony to Magix. At first, the three witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy attempted to steal Stella's ring, as they believed it had the power of the dragon. They sent a note pretending to be Brandon asking her out on a date. At last, they succeeded, by kidnapping and binding Stella and thus forcing Bloom to hand over the ring. They immediately tested the ring for its magical powers. However, they were disappointed that the ring was not as powerful as they had expected. Bloom wasn't the leader of the group but at times takes the role. During the period Bloom took to adapt to the new environment, Stella offered sympathy and comfort when Bloom faced setbacks. One example was when Bloom found out Sky's real identity and was heartbroken. Stella consoled and comforted Bloom, even though she was in the same predicament. As a result, Bloom is grateful to her. Stella's relationship with the three other girls grew as they went on their missions to fight evil. They started to gain deeper understanding and trust in their friends, and appreciated their friends for their different personalities. Stella and Brandon also started to be interested in each other. Initially, Stella knew Brandon as Sky, but in the 17th episode, when Sky's true identity was revealed, she was horrified to realize that he had lied to her. She was devastated, just like Bloom, but she was optimistic and cheerful, and recovered from her shock. Perhaps Stella truly loved Brandon, so she accepted him as a squire. Stella aided Bloom in recovering her power when the three witches stole it to dominate the world. Eventually, Bloom recovered her powers, and Stella and the others joined the battlefield. Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa held off Darcy and Stormy, whereas Bloom settled a score with Icy. In the end, the Winx Club emerged victorious. Season 2 In the second season, Stella and Brandon's relationship was off to a good start, until Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Sky and Layla went to the UnderRealm. Stella and Brandon were separated from the others. They arrived in a village called Downland. There they met Sponsus and Queen Amentia. Amentia took a real liking to Brandon, which infuriated Stella, who was weak from lack of sunlight. After a recharge, she reunited with Bloom, Sky and Layla. When they rescued the pixies, Amore saw Stella and a bond of sisterhood was born. After that, Stella was determined to get Brandon back from Amentia. Amore helped with this by putting in one of her Soulmate Blossoms in Amentia's bouquet. Thanks to this act, Amentia dumped Brandon for Sponsus, thus saving him from being married and bring him back to Stella. Before a big Mid-term Exam involving convergence, Stella came up with an idea to help the girls bond better: A slumber party. After passing the exam, Stella, Musa and Layla went to Earth with Bloom and nearly got involved with a gang called "The Suits". After that incident, Stella and the other girls went to a halloween party and got the last laugh. Afterwards the girls went to a resort realm and Stella showed off a brand new swimsuit that was just for show. The day after, Layla suggested they send a postcard to Stella's parents, but she didn't know that they were divorced until Stella told her. Stella then went to apologize to Layla, thus earning her Charmix. She then went to the UnderRealm with the other Winx and the Heroes to save Bloom from Darkar. She solved a puzzle involving colors, which was her specialty since she was the fashionable one. Season 3 Stella playes a rather big part in this season. It starts off at her Princess Ball where her father announces he will be remarring. The bride-to-be is the wicked Countess Cassandra along with her daughter, Chimera. With the help of Baltor, Cassandra puts King Radius under a spell. At her Princess Ball, Stella is spelled herself by Chimera, turning her into a hidious beast. But the Winx girls manage to break the spell. Stella earns her Enchantix by breaking Cassandra's hold on her father, thus freeing her kingdom and breaking off the engagment. During Bloom's quest to defeat Baltor and save her parents, Stella is ever faithful and supportive and always willing to help. During this season, Stella and Brandon's relationship grows as well. Season 4 Stella appears in Season 4 with the rest of the Winx Club as they travel to Earth to find the last fairy of Earth. When the Winx Club opens their store, Love and Pet, Stella is in charge of their grooming and clothing. When the boys come to Earth to watch over the girls, Bloom's Earth rival, Mitzi, gets a crush on Brandon and is determined to make him hers. This infuriates Stella and causes her to constantly question Brandon's loyalty since Mitzi constantly follows him around. Appearance See also: Stella's Wardrobe Princess of Solaria When we first see Stella after she powers down from her Winx form, she wears a bright orange dress. On her head, she wears a silver crown similar to the design of the Ring of Solaria. Wings protrude from her back (letting us know that she is a fairy). Civilian Stella is a tall girl with long golden hair, hazel-brown eyes, medium skin tone, and an attractive face. Her daily outfit in season 1&2 is a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandels. Her outfit for season 3 is a green strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes. In Season 4 she wears an orange tube dress with a purple belt. Her shoes are green heels with pink-and-white socks and green ankle straps. Winx Stella's Winx outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leafets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. Her Charmix is a mirror-shaped pin and a round waistbag divided into the sun and moon. Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit is an orange tank top with blue midrift straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translusant pink that go to her upper arm.Her wings are large & butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length ands earn a few bleach-blonde highlights. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars with the outer one having jewels on it. Stella was the second to obtain her Enchantix. Believix Her Believix outfit keeps her pigtails, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright orage with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars. Sophix Stella's Sophix is an orange shirt with pink upper and lower sleeves and green fluffy lining on the bottom, a green and orange skirt and florescent high-heels that orange flowers decorate. Her wings become light green and pink with dark green borders. Her attack in this power up is Drop of Light (Goccia di Luce). Lovix Stella's Lovix is a pink dress with an orange belt, shirt, boots and gloves that have white fleece on them. She also wears knee high socks of the same color. Her wings are transparent, yellow-orange with pink borders. Her wings also have ember jewels on the upper corners. In this power up, her attack is Crystal Light (Luce del Cristallo). Magical Abilities Stella's attacks come from the sun and moon, but practically all of her attacks are sun-based. This may be because she comes from Solaria, where she is princess, and this gives more emphasis to the sun. Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the sun. Stella can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat. She has also used an attack called sun burst which burns things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Stella can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight. She can shape sunlight into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. She can conjure light in any area, no matter how dark. Due to Stella being from Solaria, she is majorly affected by the sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that Stella is also connected to the Moon, but only two attacks have appeared representing this: Enchantix Moon Shield and Lunar Magnetism. Stella also has the ring of Solaria and which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However, after the sixth episode, in which she takes the ring back from The Trix, who stole it in the previous episode, the ring has only made a handful of appearances since. For a complete list: List of Stella's spells Curiosities *'Favourite Food :' Chips *'Favourite Colour :' Green *'Favourite Hobby :' Shopping *'Favourite Pet :' Little Puppies *'Ideal Boyfriend :' Brandon *'Best Friends:' Bloom and Brandon *'Favourite Movies :' Comedies *'Loves :' Shopping *'Hates :' Not going Shopping *'Favourite Music :' Anything that Makes her Dance *'Favourite Shoes :' All *'Favourite Subject :' Metamorphology *'Favourite Spell :' Moon Ray *'Motto : '"Style is always in Style." Transformation Sequences Winx Stella's transformation sequence is short but very detailed and interesting. First she crosses her hands, and Stella twirls around into a pose against a green backdrop. A flash of light switches the scene, and Stella's wristbands, boots, and main outfit form in flashes of golden light. She screams and twirls back as orange ribbons wrap her hair into two pigtails. Finally, she skips down into her finishing pose against a backdrop of an aura of light. Enchantix Stella's Enchantix transformation sequence is long and extremely detailed. First, she spins around once while her tiara materializes on her head, her eyelids turn orange, and her pigtails grow. Second, light surrounds her body as she puts her arms out, one by one, to let her translucent gloves wrap around her arms. Then, her top flies onto her as she turns to the left, letting a star (which, on closer inspection, turns out to be her Fairy Dust bottle) on her chest form. Afterward, she flies up and her skirt materializes. She then flexes her legs to let her sandals wrap around them. Next, she flies away from camera and her wings burst out in a sparkling flash. She then opens her eyes and then blows a powdery heart-shaped kiss before striking both her final poses. Fairy Dust Coming Soon Believix Stella's Believix transformation sequence is very much like her transformation sequence, almost. First, Stella's silhouette appears as an astral-like blue shadow floating against a space backdrop until her hair, already styled in pigtails, returns to normal, gaining the bands in the process. Star-studded, spacy blue ribbons wrap around her left then right hand as she raises them, forming her gloves. She spins around the same pattern wraps around her upper and lower regions, creating her outfit, and her boots appear similarly when she does a front flip. She then grabs a strand of ribbon and wraps herself in a cocoon, which then hugs her body, forms her wings, and then peels off from foot to face reveal her new look. Sophix In her Sophix transformation, Stella turns around and stares at the screen with her hands on her hips. Sparks make her glow and she disappears into them as the flower opens up. The sparkles then reveal her as she comes forward in her Sophix outfit. Lovix In her Lovix transformation, Stella flies away from the screen and turns around. She turns around and dissolves into yellow sparkles. There is a brilliant flash and Stella, now in her Lovix outfit, flies in from the screen. She spins around once and then strikes her final pose. Transformation Sequences Winx thumb|left|274px = Charmix thumb|300px|left = Enchantix thumb|300px|left = Believix thumb|300px|left = Lovix thumb|300px|left = Sophix (Coming Soon) Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4